Cumpleaños
by Hola XD
Summary: hoy en este dia quisiera regalarte algo que quizas no quieras, pero aun asi sera tuyo... Feliz aniversario irresistible naranja


**Cumpleaños**

**La simplicidad es un atributo que la mayoría olvida**

* * *

**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

**bueno este fic fue escrito para apoyar la celebracion del **

** EL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DE IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**en verdad no habia escrito nunca una historia de esta pareja y no estoy muy familiarizado con ella pero igual espero que la ****disfruten.**

El día era hermoso en Konaha y solo por los alrededores se escuchaban pasos, señal de que alguien corría.

Así mismo el viento no dejaba de abatir las hojas de los majestuosos arboles y tirarlas en su hazaña.

-Mina-chan- se escucho de repente un grito a lo lejos.

Rápidamente entre sueños el pequeño rubio reconoció esa voz, hecho un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor pero no encontró absolutamente a nadie.

-Quizás solo lo imagine, ella esta ahora hasta en mis sueños- pensó para acostarse nuevamente, el viento que corría esa tarde mecía delicadamente el pasto, un viento fresco que a cualquiera relajaría

El pequeño oji azul no dejaba de contemplar las nubes y preguntarse en donde estaría ella.

Por instantes le llegaba cierta preocupación al no saber pero luego recordaba que estaba hablando nada más que de Kushina Uzumaki una chica fuerte, explosiva, energética y bella.

Después de aquella sensación llego a él una segunda, pero ahora era una sensación diferente, una sensación de haber olvidado algo, como si tuviera un pendiente importante que urgiera por ser cumplido.

-¿Qué podría ser?- se volvió a preguntar para darse dos golpecitos en la frente creyendo que con eso tal vez se acordaría.

-¡Kushina, hoy es su cumpleaños!- se dijo algo alterado

-¿Cómo he olvidado algo como eso?- se volvió a preguntar para levantarse rápidamente.

-Ella me lo repito hace cinco meses un millón de veces y yo… entre misiones, tareas, cansancio, pendientes…bueno aun no es tarde para comprarle un regalo es decir el día acaba de comenzar es temprano y bueno…¿Qué le voy a comprar?- llego rápidamente una idea, tras otra para finalizar en un cuestionamiento, un verdadero cuestionamiento.

-¿Qué le podría gustar a Kushina?, veamos Kushina esa una chica muy sensata, alegre y muy hermosa, ella tiene un gran temperamento, si, pero es una persona generosa y muy amorosa, quizás la invite a comer ramen, no, eso lo hago diario quizás...

-Jajajajaja- se escucho pronto una risa -¿Dónde esta tu poco afeminada amiga?-

Pregunto y Minato se percato rápidamente que se trataba nada mas que de su maestro que se encontraba en un árbol.

-Deja de llamarla así ella es muy linda tal cual es- le respondió.

-¿El amor hace maravillas he?- pregunto Jiraiya para saltar del árbol y parase junto a el.

-¿Amor?- repitió el crio para sonrojarse un poco.

-Jajajajaja, si amor y dime ¿te olvidaste de comprarle algo?-

-Bueno olvidar olvidar no...esta bien, lamentablemente si sensei, es decir debí de haber tomado mas tiempo para pensar en que- admitió algo decepcionado ya que siendo su mejor amiga había olvidado fecha tan importante y se sintió aun peor por el hecho de no saber que comprarle.

-Bueno cómprale un vestido, algunos aretes, maquillaje…espera eso no, ella es poco femenina- volvió a mencionar el peligris pensativo.

-¡Ya deje de decir eso ella es muy bella!- le reclamo molesto y alzando los puños.

-¡Minato ahí estas!- Pronto se volvió a escuchar esa voz, tan explosiva y alegre que los interrumpió.

-E,veamos a quien tenemos aquí nada más y menos que Kushina- y tras decir eso apareció una enorme sonrisa en el rostros de Jiraiya al ver como Minato se sonrojaba tomando casi el mismo color que un tomate.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes ¿donde estabas? - grito ella sin dejar de correr para finalmente aventarse sobe su cuello y tumbarlo al suelo quedando encima.

-Sera mejor que los deje- pensó Jiraiya para marcharse.

Y ahí estaban acostados sobre el pasto uno frente al otro., al verse directamente en los ojos ambos comenzaron a reír para posteriormente tomarse de los hombros y comenzar a rodar por el pasto por unos minutos.

-Jajajajaja Mina levántate me gustaría que fuéramos a casa- argumento tan inesperadamente ella.

-¿A tu casa?- pregunto recordando lo "Bienvenido y aceptado que era por su hermano"

-Apresúrate no seas tonto- siguió ella hablando para jalarlo y levantarlo.

-sabes no se porque mi madre ha insistido tanto en que vinieras a casa, dijo que quería conocerte que ya llevamos mucho tiempo-

-Ya veo – solo le decía sin dejar de contemplar su hermoso y largo cabello.

-¿Kushina?- pregunto él de repente y en un tono de voz nada alentador.

-¿PASA ALGO?-

-bueno yo… sse que hoy es tu cumpleaños y…y bbueeno no lo he olvidado pero…-

-¿Mina y mi regalo?- interrumpió para inflar los cachetes, al verle las manos vacías.

-¡sobre eso he, buueno yo te quería decir que no te lo he dado porque lo deje en casa!- respondió pensando que seria convincente y que le daría tiempo.

-Apresúrate- le volvió a decir jalándolo aun con mas fuerza, al llegar a su casa su mamá, padre y su hermano se encontraban reunidos en la mesa.

-Muy bueno días- saludo amablemente el rubio, para toparse con una mirada fulminante.

-No tiene nada de buenos- le respondió fríamente y sin verlo Hideki el hermano mayor de kushina, un tipo alto de cabello rojo y caído que le tapaba ambos ojos.

-Déjalo en paz- grito enfurecida la pelirojo para recetarle un buen golpe que lo tiro al suelo, dejando anonados a todos los presentes.

-Vamos MInato toma asiento- dijo como si nada pasara.

- ah eso me dolió- exclamo adolorido para levantarse del suelo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-TE lo mereces- dijo ella para sacarle la lengua y causar mas su enojo.

-Vaya bien, sabes pequeño crió no me gusta verte y menos que vengas pero Kushina así no los a pedido- argumento Hideki para molestar a su pequeña hermana.

-Pero si dijo que había sido su madre- pensó solamente Namikaze.

-¡cállate!- le grito La peliroja nuevamente para recetarle un buen golpe y esta vez partirle el labio- ya te dije que fue mamá-

Adolorido y tambaleando se levanto y como pequeñito recién regañado Hideki ya no dijo nada.

Y bueno ahí se encontraba él rodeado de toda la familia, por momentos se sintio incomodo pero el estar junto a Kushina hacia que todo valiera la pena.

La comida trascurrió tranquila y la peliroja parecía muy feliz después ella llevo a Minato al jardín para estar solos.

El chico suspiro profundo no le gusta mentir y sabia que nada le había comprado a la chica de sus sueños y su sensei tenia razón kushina no era muy femenina como para regalarle algo así, no, la miro fijamente unos minutos suspiro profundo, sabia que era el momento de decirlo.

-kushina no te he comprado nada- mencionó llamando su completa atención- pero hoy si pienso regalarte algo…algo que quizás tu no quieras y puedas rechazar pero aun así será tuyo emmm veras hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y bueno yo quisiera darte como regalo de cumpleaños mi corazón porque estoy enamorado de ti decirte que te amo se me queda pequeño alguien debería inventar nuevas palabras para definir mis sentimientos de entrega, de devoción, de admiración, de necesitarte cada segundo, es un amor sin tiempo, tampoco tiene distancias, es simplemente amor puro, cargado de ilusiones, lleno de promesas que no deben cumplirse porque ya se cumplieron todas al conocerte. Amarte en realidad es un premio, desconozco si te merezco, al menos lucho por merecerte, tus eres el alguien que mueve mi corazón el pensar en ti me quita la razón quisiera decirte tantas cosas que a la vez no se por donde empezar... y

-Minato, ya me has dicho todo lo quería escuchar y regalado lo único que quería tener- le dijo para balancearse hacia él con lagrimas en los ojos.

-sabes me has dado el mejor de los cumpleaños y yo,yo también te amo- finalizo para consumar su amor en beso.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado fue algo corto o muy corto y quizas demasido simple aun así va dedicado a todos los que pertenecen a la comunidad y hermandad de irresistible naranja.**

**la verdad que no creo que Kushina tenga un hermano y se que su familia no esta viva pero pues...que les dire.**

**!Felicidades por su primer aniversario, mis respetos para todos los que pertenecen a la comunidad irresistible naranja , un saludo a aniyasha la lider y a Bella Scullw la fundadora sin dejar pasar de alto a una gran amiga hime-chanhyuga.**

**reitero**

**felicidades!**

**y ahora a ir por un segundo año..**.


End file.
